


Die Grenzen unserer Worte

by Elinetha (Regenengel)



Series: Die Grenzen unserer Worte [3]
Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: 20 Worte mit denen es begann, Challenge Response, Deutsch | German, Happy Ending, M/M, Worttreppe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Elinetha
Summary: Die Linien des Kampfes haben sich verschoben: Erstmals muss Old Shatterhand um Winnetou kämpfen.Mögliche Fortsetzung zu Part 1, "Die Grenzen meiner Worte", und Part 2, "Die Grenzen deiner Worte".
Relationships: Old Shatterhand & Winnetou, Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Series: Die Grenzen unserer Worte [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Die Grenzen unserer Worte

**Author's Note:**

> Die folgende Worttreppe ist nach den Vorgaben von Sindarina aus der [Projekt-Variante „Nr. 15“](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/57712/1) entstanden. Die Vorgaben des Projekts sind im Folgenden fettgedruckt und natürlich nicht Teil der vorgegebenen Wortanzahl.
> 
> Für ihre hilfreiche Beta-Arbeit habe ich erneut der lieben [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209) zu danken: Danke! :)

** Die Grenzen unserer Worte **

**Zwanzig Worte, mit denen wir im Zweifel verbunden waren.  
**_„Die Seele lebt im Blute. Die Seelen dieser beiden jungen Krieger mögen ineinander übergehen, dass sie eine einzige Seele bilden.“_ [*]

 **Neunzehn Worte, mit denen ich zu dir durchdrang.  
**„Ich bin ein unverbesserliches Greenhorn. Aber du hast einmal gesagt, ich bliebe für immer dein Bruder, weißt du noch?“

 **Achtzehn Worte, die unser Leben beschrieben.  
**„Du hast meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt, Winnetou, so wie ich die deine. Wir gehören zusammen!“

 **Siebzehn Worte, bei denen wilde Entschlossenheit aus dir sprach.  
**„Winnetou ist nicht länger dazu bereit, sich Vorwürfe anzuhören und über den christlichen Glauben belehrt zu werden.“

 **Sechzehn Worte, mit denen du mich weggestoßen hast.  
**„Der Weg Old Shatterhands war umsonst. Der Häuptling der Apachen hat ihm nichts mehr zu sagen.“

 **Fünfzehn Worte, mit denen du resigniert hast.  
**„Welchen Zauber wirkst du über mich? Warum kann Winnetou dich nicht aus seinem Herzen bannen?“

 **Vierzehn Worte, die deiner Enttäuschung Luft machten.  
**„Unzählige Male hast du mich abgewiesen. Warum sollte es ausgerechnet dieses Mal anders sein?“

 **Dreizehn Worte, die unserer Verlorenheit Ausdruck verliehen.  
**„Weil es ja keinen anderen Weg gibt. Wie sollten wir einander je fernbleiben?“

 **Zwölf Worte, die deine Unbeugsamkeit zeigten.  
**„Nicht Winnetou war es, der abermals ging! Das war allein dein Wunsch.“

 **Elf Worte, die uns zusammenführten.**  
„Er ist es nicht mehr. In Wahrheit war er es nie.“

 **Zehn Worte, die meine Laune hoben.  
**„So wie ich dir nie ernstlich meine Seele verschließen wollte.“

 **Neun Worte, mit denen du eine Engelsgeduld bewiesen hast.  
**„Aber kannst du missachten, was dein Glaube dir gebietet?“

 **Acht Worte, die aus einer besseren Welt stammten.  
**„Ich will nicht länger so unendlich unglücklich sein.“

 **Sieben Worte, die uns vom Rest der Welt abhoben.  
**„Du bist mein Blutsbruder, mein zweites Ich.“

 **Sechs Worte, die du nicht hören wolltest.  
**„Für mehr wird es Zeit brauchen.“

 **Fünf Worte, die erlösend waren.  
**„Dann werde ich weiterhin warten.“

 **Vier Worte, die die letzten hätten sein können.  
**„Ich verdiene das nicht.“

 **Drei Worte, mit denen ich in einen Tagtraum abtauchte.  
**„Winnetou wartet trotzdem.“

 **Zwei Worte, mit denen die Entscheidung fiel.  
**„Nicht vergebens.“

 **Ein Wort, mit dem ich mich auf deine Seite stellte.  
**„Versprochen.“

**Author's Note:**

> [*] Intschu-tschuna beim Schluss der Blutsbrüderschaft (Karl May: Winnetou I).


End file.
